


They Deserved It

by Shadowmatic



Series: Pride Month 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, communication problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: Harry just wanted his best friends to be happy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Pride Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	They Deserved It

It was one thing to try and hide the fact that he had feelings for his best friends when they were at Hogwarts. It had been another thing entirely when they were on the run, and now, now when it was all over, and they were safe and holed up in the Burrow where nobody could find them, it was very, very hard. 

Harry had gone to bed early in an attempt to not feel like a third wheel, with Ron and Hermione curled up together on one of the couches, but he hadn’t actually felt like sleeping, so he was reading a muggle book that Hermione had lent him called the Art of War when Ron and Hermione came up the stairs. Hermione beamed when she saw what he was reading, and sat down next to Harry’s feet. 

“So,” Ron said, flopping onto his bed, “Hermione and I were talking, and we figured we’ve got a few options for when the summer ends.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, setting his book to the side. He wasn’t sure what he planned on doing. He kind of wanted to go back to Hogwarts and finish his final year in some ways. In other ways he really did not. 

“Option one is we go back to Hogwarts like normal.” Hermione said, starting to tick them off on her fingers. “Option two is that McGonagall has offered to let us do more one on one classes with the teachers.” 

“Option three is we stay here. Four, we go back to Grimmauld Place, fix it up. Five is that we get a flat somewhere.” Ron continued. “We are also open to any other ideas you might have.”

“I think the two of you should make decisions on your own.” Harry said slowly. “You’re not. You don’t need me third wheeling all the time.”

“What?” Ron said, frowning at him in confusion. Hermione was also giving him a strange look. “How would you be third wheeling? You’re our boyfriend.”

“Wait, what?” Harry asked, staring at Ron blankly. His words weren’t quite registering in Harry’s head. “Your boyfriend?” He finally asked.

And Hermione, who never swore, uttered a very quiet and vehement “Fuck”. Harry looked at her sharply. 

“You didn’t. I thought you.” She looked at Ron. “I also thought that the three of us were dating.” She looked back at Harry. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding us? Because you didn’t want to make anything awkward?”

Slowly, Harry nodded. He still didn’t quite know what to say. 

“I just. You’ve never been very comfortable with physical contact.” Ron said lowly. “I thought. Bloody hell are we ever bad at communicating.”

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” Harry had never considered what he would do if he was ever presented with the option. 

“If you want to be.” Hermione said, and Harry’s brain just kind of went blank. “You don’t have to answer now if you don’t want to. We can leave you alone.” She started to get up, and Harry’s first thought was to prevent her from leaving. He grabbed her wrist, and they both paused. 

“No. No. Don’t go.” He felt as though the words couldn’t get out fast enough, as though if they passed through the threshold to Ron’s room and vanished down the stairs he would never get another opportunity. “I. I would. I would like that. To be. Your boyfriend.” 

Hermione smiled, settling back onto Harry’s cot and scooting closer to him. 

“I’m sorry we failed so badly at communicating.” Hermione said. 

“It’s okay.” Harry just wanted them closer. He felt like he was about to cry, and he wasn’t quite sure why. “I just. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Self destruct probably.” Ron said, sitting up. 

“Ron.” Hermione admonished, not looking away from Harry. “Can I give you a hug?”

Harry nodded, and Hermione moved closer, wrapping her arms around Harry. 

“Can I also get in on this hug?” Ron asked, and Harry nodded, his face pressed up against Hermione’s shoulder. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from the back, pulling him close.

When Hermione didn’t come back down, Ginny and Luna crept upstairs to see what was going on. The landing outside of Ron’s bedroom was quiet but for the occasional clanking of the ghoul. 

Luna cracked the door open and gestured for Ginny to come closer. 

They peered into Ron’s room. The table lamp was still on, illuminating the three of them. They were all still fully clothed, curled up in a way that must have been uncomfortable on Harry’s cot, fast asleep. 

After a moment, Ginny slipped into the room and pulled the curtains shut, and turning off the lamp. She would let them sleep. They deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: secrets (day 6 from the Pride month prompt list by @cutequeerpositivity on Tumblr)


End file.
